His Golden Queen: An Alchemists and Monsters' Prologue
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Atem, a fresh pharaoh, saw a beautiful girl taking some vanilla and left through some sort of magic. Bewitched by her beauty, Atem sought her out to make her his queen. The Xerxesian, Elincia, agrees in exchange for a better life for her legless sister, Alicia. But when Atem's life is threatened, can Elincia prove herself the Queen of Egypt and love Atem as his wife?
1. Love in Moonlight

**Chapter 1**

**Love in Moonlight**

_This story was originally meant to be a part of my fic, "Alchemists and Monsters," but I'm having terrible writer's block and my brain could only focus on this part of the story. So I made it a prologue story._

_Elincia and Alicia are Erin and Alice Elric's Xerxes-born past lives. Both were Van Hoenheim's students before the fall of Xerxes. How they managed to escape will come later. Elincia has more of a sweeter demenor than Erin, though._

_And yes, the name came from Fire Emblem. It was just to perfect._

_I do not own Fire Emblem, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fullmetal Alchemist. Just Elincia and Alicia._

* * *

It was a cool summer's night in Egypt and in a lush, walled garden; a young man of sixteen with hair of gold, black and red as well as crimson/violet eyes had just stepped out of a large palace. Dressed in fine robes and golden jewelry, this young man was clearly of noble blood. And not just any noble. He was the Pharaoh of all of Egypt, given the name 'Atem' upon his birth.

Atem had recently become pharaoh after the death of his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, three moons past and had also inherited the Millennium Puzzle, a golden object in the shape of a pyramid with an eye on it that was supposed to have mystical powers. Although three moons had passed, Atem was still struggling on how to be as great a ruler as his father was. But that didn't stop some of his advisors to constantly tell him that he needed wives to bear his heirs.

Although it was customary for the pharaohs to take more than one wife, Atem wanted to wait until Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of love, in her own way to present a wife that would not only be the perfect mother of his children, but to love Atem as he was, not that the fact that he was pharaoh.

Back to the present, Atem walked until he was at the southern edge of the immaculate garden. In this section there was a large pond that was filled with the healthiest of fish the Nile could produce, for it was created by man to send the waters of the Nile underground and into the deep pond. There were many flowers and orchids that gave the area a pleasant natural aroma as the section was protected by the many rare and exotic trees like guardians.

It was Atem's favorite spot to go to when he needed some well-earned rest from the havoc of ruling a great kingdom. With his affairs currently in order, Atem had another reason to come to the area aside from the beauty and the fragrances: the persistent badgering of immediately building a royal harem. The young pharaoh laid down on the grass and looked up to the starry form of the goddess Nut and the full moon that Khonsu leads across her every night until Ra returns from the Duat to start the next day. _(A/N: Or underworld for those of you who don't read Rick Riordan's books or study mythology)_

It was from basking under the glow of the moon that the pharaoh closed his eyes and began to wish. A wish for a wife who would accept him as he was and would help get the advisors off his back. A wife who, in case of an emergency or if he would be away for something, could lead the kingdom just as he would. Someone who he could trust. Someone with whom he could freely shed tears to. Someone who would make him smile.

"Please, O Hathor. Please grant my wish. It is all that I ask." The pharaoh whispered.

Just then, a dim, unfamiliar light caught the pharaoh's eyes. This was followed by the sound of someone carefully moving through the bushes. Cautious, but curious, Atem moved from the pond and into a cluster of large ferns, keeping him from sight. He waited in complete silence before the figure tripped onto its back, exposing it in the moonlight.

What Atem saw stole his breath.

Under the moonlight was a girl no older than him and bearing strange features. Her skin was as white as the moon itself and her hair was a mane of pure gold that just went past the middle of her shoulders and tied in a braid. Among the features Atem could see, he liked her eyes the most; a solid golden color with a fire, though small at the moment, was bright as Ra himself. Despite being dressed in a tattered tannish-grey dress and covered in spots of dirt, which clearly indicated she was poor, this girl was the loveliest creature Atem had ever seen.

But despite the beauty before him, there was still one question in Atem's mind: how did she get in?

The young pharaoh's mind snapped to attention as the golden girl crept out of the moonlight and into the shadows. Atem waited for her to move for several moments until she did, making her way to a single tree. It was a vanilla bean tree that his father received a friend when he was a child. As a child, Atem would help the servants pick the beans from the tree and would get a treat made with the vanilla as thanks.

He watched as the girl approached the tree, looked around to make sure she wouldn't get caught, and then began to pluck a couple of ripe vanilla beans and broke off several of the tree's white orchids, stopping once in a while to smell the flower. Unable to see more, Atem carefully crept through the brushes toward the girl, careful not to get caught himself.

But then, just as he was close enough, he carelessly stepped on a twig, snapping it. This did not go unheard of by the girl and, in a panic, began to run to the southeastern wall. Realizing what he did and without thinking, Atem stood up and struggled to make his way toward the fleeing girl, knowing she had nowhere to go.

"Wait! Wait a minute!"

He managed to make it through the bushes to find the girl placing her hand on the wall and created a circular opening, enabling her to escape while causing the light show Atem had witnessed earlier. But just as he was about to go through the opening after her, the opening closed just as it was created.

The girl had escaped not only from the garden with the vanilla, but with the pharaoh's heart as well.

* * *

After losing the girl, Atem immediately went to one of his advisors and keeper of the Millennium Necklace, Isis, and told her what he had seen, hoping that she could help him locate this mysterious girl. Isis, a wise and intelligent woman, could see that the young pharaoh would not rest until he had found her again.

"Very well, my pharaoh. Tell me. What does this girl look like?"

Atem answered her, grateful to the priestess.

"She had moonlit skin with eyes and hair that were as gold as Ra's sun."

Upon hearing this information, Isis' eyes widened, having heard of a people with those features before.

"M-my pharaoh. Do you mean to tell me that you have met with a Xerxesian girl?"

It was Atem's turn to ask a question.

"Xerxesian, Isis?"

Isis answered him truthfully, still in shock at what the pharaoh had seen.

"Xerxes is-was a country far from here where the people mastered philosophy and above all, alchemy. I had been there once when I was a child and I will admit that Xerxes rivaled Egypt in civilization. And the only characteristic the Xerxesian people shared were golden eyes and golden hair."

As Atem heard this, he noticed that Isis had used past-tense words during her explanation. That led him to another question.

"What happened to Xerxes, Isis? What did the Millennium Necklace show you?"

Isis was hesitant. But she knew that such information should be given to the pharaoh.

"I fear that Xerxes has been wiped out, Your Majesty. Her buildings are her carcass now."

Knowing the pharaoh wanted to know more, Isis spoke.

"I sensed a dark deed had been done onto the country by her royal court happen two moons ago. In minutes, the entire nation fell silent. I could not sense any survivors. If what you have told me about the woman is true, then maybe there are possibly more than one Xerxesian left. But the odds are…she might be the last of her people."

The pharaoh froze in shock. An entire kingdom…that rivaled Egypt…disappeared in one night? He could not find the words that would describe the shock and the sorrow over the last Xerxesian who now wanders the city streets, alone. Isis, sensing the pharaoh's grief, spoke.

"What do you wish to do now, my pharaoh?"

After a moment of silence, the pharaoh spoke, more determined than ever.

"When Ra returns, send several search parties around the city. I will partake in the search as well. I wish to bring the Xerxesian to the palace as soon as possible."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Xerxesian…**

As the pharaoh began preparations for the following morning, the Xerxesian girl ran down the shadows of the streets, hiding from the public eye and guards. With the items in her hands, she sneaked her way toward an abandoned house and went inside. Inside, there were two beds between a single fire, one of them occupied.

Careful not to wake the occupant, the girl crept over to a jar and placed the items she took inside, just in time as another, younger Xerxesian girl sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Elincia? What in the world are you doing up, big sister?"

The older Xerxesian, Elincia, was startled for a moment, but then sighed in relief as she spoke in a gentle voice.

"Just checking something, Alicia. Go back to sleep. Remember. You have your birthday tomorrow."

Too tired to care, Alicia laid back down as Elincia crept over to her bed. And fell asleep, knowing that she had her sister's birthday present safely tucked away until morning. But her thoughts did turn to one thing: the man who was chasing after her. Although it was common to fly rather than fight when getting caught stealing from another's garden, something about that man's voice seemed…concerned. As if he wanted to talk to her than arrest her.

Shaking her head, Elincia muttered to herself as she fell asleep.

"Don't be silly, Elincia. You're just tired. There is no way he would rather talk instead of locking you up."

* * *

**The Next Morning with Atem…**

The following morning came and the parties that were to search for the Xerxesian girl had been dispatched, while Atem was on his own, cloaked to prevent anyone from recognizing him. He had left his duties to his advisors for the day once they learned that the pharaoh had a keen interest in this mysterious girl and what the pharaoh planned to speak to her about.

Shop by shop, Atem would ask a shopkeeper or a customer if they had seen the golden girl, but no luck. He searched uptown, the east side and the west side vigorously. By the time he reached down town, the young pharaoh was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing the girl again.

That is…until he saw a flash of gold leave a shop and down an alley. Curious, the pharaoh followed the figure until it stopped a bit, allowing him to catch up and identify the figure. It was the girl from the night before, carrying a small basket of ingredients down towards a dilapidated house, carefully watching for anything.

Elated that he had found her, the pharaoh continued to follow the girl until she went into the house. Careful not to get caught this time, Atem crept to one of the boarded-up windows and listened to the conversation inside.

"I'm back, Alicia. Gahiji and Eshe are grateful for fixing their pottery and paid us in food this time. Talk about lucky."

"I still can't believe you found that vanilla, Elincia. And with Mr. Gahiji and Ms. Eshe giving this to us…"

Now he knew the name of the girl from the other night. Elincia. Truly a name fit for a rare and exotic creature. But who was this Alicia? It was then that Alicia spoke.

"I still wish you did not have to steal that vanilla, sister. It would have been fine to go without. But what if you were caught?"

"Now don't talk such things, Alicia. I wanted to get you a present you would love. And in these hard times, sometimes people need to steal just to survive. Besides, it's not like anyone is going to miss a few beans and orchids."

Atem could not keep his curiosity contained anymore. Straightening himself up, he knocked on the door, unaware that it alerted the two sisters in fear and defense. Atem waited until the door opened and Elincia's face came into view.

"Yes?"

Just then, Elincia saw the cloaked stranger's face thanks to a gust of wind that moved the hood of the cloak. It was the man who chased after her the other night.

Quickly, Elincia closed the door, only to have the pharaoh's foot keep it from closing completely. Pushing the door open, despite Elincia's strength to close it, Atem walked in and held up his hands in defense as Elincia started to look for a weapon.

"I did not mean to frighten you! I just want to talk!"

Elincia was about to reach for a piece of wood when Alicia called out.

"Sister! Wait!"

Like Elincia, Atem turned his head to see a second Xerxesian girl sitting on the straw bed. She was no older than ten and her hair went to the very bed she was sitting on. The child clasped her hands together and begged Atem.

"P-please, sir. I-if it's about the vanilla, my sister only took it as a birthday present for me. It's my fault for even mentioning it to her so many times when we cannot afford it. Please! If you are to blame anyone, blame me!"

"Alicia! Don't be so foolish!" Elincia hissed to try and defend her sister.

But Atem, now seeing the situation, gave a warm smile and knelt down.

"Your sister is right, child. Do not worry, little one. I do not wish for your sister to be arrested."

This surprised both sisters.

"R-really?" Alicia asked.

The pharaoh placed a hand on Alicia's should and reassured her.

"Really."

Alicia was grateful, but Elincia was still cautious. She confirmed this as she spoke.

"If you are here to talk like you said, what do you wish talk about then? And who are you, may I ask?"

With a smirk on his lips, Atem looked to Elincia and spoke.

"My name is Atem. I am the pharaoh, or ruler, of Egypt. And I have come to make you, Elincia, my queen."

* * *

_Please review._


	2. The Birth of Queen Elincia

**Chapter 2**

**The Birth of Queen Elincia**

_Warning! Some mild Nudity. And if anyone wants to see this an M-rated fic, let me know and I will make the magic happen. lol_

* * *

Elincia gawked at the pharaoh, straining to see if he had some sort of madness in his eyes. There wasn't. Atem was very serious about her becoming his queen despite the fact that she had stolen from his private garden and evaded capture. Her shock was shared by her sister, who was just as befuddled as her. Clearing her throat to gain Atem's attention, Alicia spoke.

"Ahem, excuse me. Err...Your Majesty. But…did you say you wanted to…_marry_ my sister?"

Atem looked at Alicia and nodded.

"Yes. Your sister had impressed my with her little escapade last night and by far, the only girl who never knew I was royalty. Well…one of two now, actually. And I intend to make her my queen even at the extent of my life."

Elincia scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Now I know you really are mad. You can arrest me, but you cannot make me marry you. Besides, there are plenty of girls in this kingdom who would want to marry you."

"But that's the thing. You _don't _want me, well at least not now, and I find that very-"

"Don't say anything like that in front of a child!" Elincia hissed as she held up her hand. "I have no intention of marrying you no matter what you say."

She then opened the door and pointed to the opening with anger in her eyes.

"Now, I ask you to leave us in peace and never return."

This was a disappointment for Atem, but he wasn't going to give up. He just had to have her. And from the looks of it, she would rather be arrested than be his queen. But as he started to stand, his gaze turned to Alicia and noticed something. Aside from the rags she wore, the younger Xerxesian's lower body was covered by a thin blanket, just enough to see the shape of her hidden frame.

And there was something missing.

Kneeling back down, Atem spoke to the child.

"Alicia. If I may ask, can you walk?"

The question tensed up both sisters. It was a very sensitive subject and usually never talked about to others. But while Elincia was about to lunge at Atem in defense, Alicia held up her hand at her sister, stopping her. The elder sister looked into the girl's eyes and understood what she was planning.

"Alicia. Are you sure?"

Alicia nodded.

"I am."

Alicia did not know what force compelled her to trust the stranger, but still she reached for the blanket and removed it. As the cloth was removed, Atem was met with a startling sight. Where Alicia's legs should be, there was a pair of stumped thighs as thin as the rest of the girl. The ends of the stumps were healed and covered over, but were covered in a mangled mess of scars.

Just about breathless, Atem managed to speak.

"Wha…what happened, little one?"

The little Xerxesian's gaze shifted to her stumps with sadness in her eyes. Elincia remained silent, her gaze shifting elsewhere.

"When I was little, three I think, I was playing in the streets when I tripped. I was about to get up when I felt a terrible pain where my legs were. I couldn't see through my tears to see, but Elincia saw what happened and took me to a healer. Turned out that a nobleman's carriage refused to stop for a small child and just ran over my legs, with its passengers and luggage inside. Didn't even stop afterwards."

Atem had to flinch at the sound of that as well as develop anger at the heartless nobleman who cruelly took the child's gift to walk away from her in such a manner. And he could tell that he wasn't the only one. The pharaoh took a glimpse back to Elincia and saw that her fists were shaking in anger.

Turning his attention back to the child, Atem spoke.

"Did you receive justice?"

Alicia answered.

"S-sort of. Elincia tracked down the noble and won a fistfight against him. Even with our parent's scolding her, she still happy she did it."

Elincia folded her arms and spoke.

"I still say I should have terrorized him until he paid for the damage he had done."

Atem struggled to hold back his laughter. The elder sister continued to impress him. She would give her life for the sake of her sister that she would go as far as to beat a nobleman. And that was how Atem got the answer to his problem. Returning his gaze to Alicia, Atem spoke.

"Well. How about I pay on his behalf?"

This caught the sisters' attention. Both curious and one disapproval.

"And how exactly would you do that? The noble died months ago when…"

Elincia fell silent; the memory of that day still filled her with despair.

Instead of answering right away, Atem ushered Elincia outside and closed that door so that Alicia could not hear before he spoke.

"I still intend on making you my queen, Lady Elincia. And I know you would not take to the idea. But I ask you this. Would being my wife be any worse that what you and your sister are going through right now? Don't you wish you could give your sister a better life after what she has gone through?"

Atem knew he caught Elincia's attention in his favor as the young woman looked to the ground in though. And he knew that like any elder sibling, Elincia would want the best for her younger sister. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness to give the younger hers. Kneeling down on one knee and clasping her fair hand with his, Atem spoke to Elincia as he gazed into her golden pools that are her eyes.

"Then won't you be mine? Not for me and not for you, but for Alicia?"

Elincia had to give it some hard thought on the matter. She held nothing but apprehensive feelings for the pharaoh and would rather fly. But good jobs and errands were becoming scarce and their food supplies still low, would she rather be married to a complete stranger or sell her own body to provide for her sister. In the end, Elincia knew she had only one choice.

Sighing, she gave her answer.

"Very well. I will marry you."

Atem sprung to his feet in delight before Elincia pointed a finger at him, giving him a threatening glare.

"But this is for Alicia. I will not bear a stranger's child nor bed with someone who I do not trust. If anything, I would ask for a separate room near my sister's until you have proven to me that I had not made a dire mistake."

Her conditions were stern, but understandable. He would've done the same thing in her position.

"I agree to your terms. But if I wish to see you, then I expect to see you. I will not bed with you as you requested, but I wish for you to spend the waking hours by my side unless necessary. Like you, I wish to know more about my spouse before siring heirs."

Elincia agreed to the terms with a handshake. Atem expected that she wouldn't kiss him in agreement, but both bride and groom knew they would have to kiss when Atem introduces Elincia to the public.

But for now, he was satisfied with a handshake and the prenuptial agreement they had. Upon releasing their hands, the pharaoh and the Xerxesian went back inside the house to tell Alicia. Of course, Alicia was upset that Elincia could do this for her sake, but both Elincia and Atem told the child that it would be for the best for both sisters if Elincia would marry into palace life. Like her sister, Alicia reluctantly accepted Atem's proposal.

Looking at her future brother-in-law, Alicia spoke.

"When will you want us at the palace?"

Atem answered.

"I was just debating about that. What would the two of you rather do? Join me on the journey back? Or wait for the royal carriage to fetch you?"

Elincia answered quickly.

"We don't wish to attract attention just yet. So if you are going back to the palace in disguise, then we will go with you."

Passing Atem, Elincia walked over to her sister and turned around before kneeling. It took Atem several seconds before he realized Elincia was going to give Alicia a piggyback ride to the palace.

"I can carry her if you wish." Offered Atem.

But Elincia shook her head as Alicia managed to wrap her arms around her sister's neck and hoisted herself onto her back.

"I've got this. Don't worry."

Atem wanted to protest but knew that if he wanted Elincia to love him, he would give her and her sister space.

He was surprised at how strong Elincia was as she stood up with a ten year-old on her back. As he helped her out of the house, the pharaoh noticed that she was hardly breaking a sweat carrying her sister like this. He figured that his bride had been carrying Alicia since her accident, making her upper body and back strong.

Atem lead the sisters down the alley and down the street. Since he had his hood up, no one suspected him of being the pharaoh. But of course, the sisters were getting odd glances as they walked down the unfamiliar streets to the palace. Not that the sisters could blame them. They would have done the same thing back in Xerxes if they saw a pair of outsiders walking down the main one, one of them legless and on the other's back.

The trio made it to the palace entrance in less than a half an hour. Isis, having already sensed that the pharaoh was returning with his prize, had called off the search parties and had servants get everything prepared for their new queen. She was, however, surprised that there were not one, but two Xerxesians entering the palace with the pharaoh. And of course, like him, Isis couldn't help but stare at the younger's disability.

Remembering her manners, Isis bowed before she spoke.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty. I had sensed your success and had called off the search parties. Everything is will be ready for your bride, shortly."

"Excellent, Isis." Atem spoke gratefully before turning to the sisters.

"This woman is one of my advisors and my Seer: Isis. She and another will help in attending to your needs."

He then turned to Isis and gestured to each sister.

"Isis. The young woman next to me is my bride and your new queen: Elincia. The child she is carrying is her younger sister: Alicia. They will both be entering the royal house as new members of the royal family. Upon the second Elincia becomes by wife, Alicia will be given the title 'princess' and will be treated as such."

Isis, now seeing how he got the elder sister to agree, bowed again and spoke.

"I understand, my pharaoh."

She then turned her attention to the sisters.

"I am humbly at your services, Your Majesties."

Another title the sisters had to get used to.

Isis then returned her attention to Atem and asked a critical question.

"When shall the wedding take place?"

Atem answered in a second.

"As soon as possible. Today, preferably. I will speak with Seto and Mahad about the arrangements. In the meantime, I wish for you and Mana to help the new queen and princess get settled before the wedding."

Isis nodded in reply before Atem left the sisters to deal with the ceremony.

After Atem had left, Isis summoned a pair of servants to bring a litter so that their queen would not have to carry the princess so much. Much to the sisters' dismay. Isis led sisters to their sleeping quarters in the Royal Harem before leading them to the Royal Bathing Chamber, which upon sight surprised the girls.

The chamber was as large as a present day school gymnasium and three of the four openings were exposed to the garden that Elincia snuck into the night before, the sun just touching the hotel-swimming-pool-sized bath. The bottom of the bath was covered in mosaic tiles of different shades, which was in the design that neither sister could figure out. There were murals made with paint and mosaic tiles in the design of the flowery shores of the Nile and there were real flowering plants in various planters around the bathing chamber.

Being used to a bucket of cold water a day, both sisters felt that bathing in such a beautiful place was almost taboo. Isis could not help but chuckle at the sisters' wonder as she began to undress the two, the two servants having left for their privacy. Isis had just removed her own clothing when Mana arrived.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I just heard the news."

The sisters watched as Isis ushered the girl inside before any unwanted male attention could sneak a peek at their exposed forms. Upon seeing the sisters, Mana bowed.

"I apologize for being so rude. I am Mana. Apprentice to the magician Mahad and at your service."

As Mana began to strip, the sisters introduced themselves.

"Uh...Nice to meet you, Mana. I am Elincia and this is my sister, Alicia."

As Isis began to help bathe Elincia while Mana bathed Alicia, the apprentice started to ask question after question before Isis stopped her.

"Enough, Mana. Do not overwhelm Their Majesties with all of your chatter."

Elincia and Alicia couldn't help but snicker as Mana gave off a pouting look at Isis. Alicia was the first of the two to speak.

"No. Don't worry about it, Lady Isis. We don't mind."

Elincia nodded.

"Yes. We kind of expected to be asked many questions. We just did not expect them to come from one mouth."

Even Isis had to laugh at the elder sister's remark as she cleansed her hair with some sweet-smelling oils before helping Elincia wash her skin. Mana could help but like the sisters immediately and thought Atem had good taste when he chose Elincia to be his wife.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Atem, now dressed in his ceremonial garb, stood on the balcony that he and his ancestors used to address his people. He had heard from Mana that Elincia was ready as was Alicia, so his heart beat grew as he waited to see his new bride. But before he could, he had to address the people first. Having sent messengers throughout the capitol to announce his sudden wedding, Atem wasn't surprise to see that nearly every man, woman, and child stand out in the streets to hear him speak. Taking in a deep breath, he called out to his people.

"My people! Today is a joyous day. For I have chosen a bride and our new queen."

There was a mixture of cheering and muttering, and the occasional crying girl who dreamed of being the pharaoh's wife, all of them wondering about their new queen. Atem continued his speech.

"As many of you know, I planned on choosing only one wife in my life and after much searching, I had found her. She is one of the last people of the Xerxes kingdom and has come here with her younger sister to start a new life after the kingdom fell. I tell you this so that you may not fear your queen, but love her as I have. Now. I wish to welcome my bride and royal consort: Queen Elincia!"

That was Elincia's cue to step onto the balcony as her new husband. She was dressed in the finest white linin that went from her chest to the floor, the front of the bottom of the dress parted to expose her feet, which wore the finest of jeweled sandals. She wore armbands on her forearms that looked like snakes coiling as well as gold bracelets and anklets. She wore a golden Egyptian-style necklace that was dripped with jewels and on her head was a jeweled circlet that resembled a flying hawk with the wings trailing down her face. The jewels chosen were amethysts.

When Atem turned and saw Elincia, he was star struck. It was like looking at the Goddess of Beauty herself. Hesitant, he reached out for his bride's hand and, hesitant as well, Elincia took it. Atem then led Elincia to the spot next to him and allowed his people to get a good look at their queen. Many were in awe at the beauty of the foreigner. After moments of silence, the public cheered and cheered even louder as the royal couple kissed, sealing their deal.

And thus, Queen Elincia I of Egypt was born.

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
